The Awakening: Water
The Awakening: Water is a short story telling of Gali's arrival upon Okoto. It is set in the gen 2 storyline. Part 1 Okoto, Beach of the Region of water, 15 minutes after the Summoning at the Temple of Time In the darkness of the volcano beside the beach, a small four legged, grey armored being shaped as a skull scuttled on four legs in the shadows. It had been forced to follow the hated ones all the way from the beach to the mountains, only to find that they were simply going to chant at their temple. This had been it's last chance to redeem itself in the eye's of it's Lord and find the mask's of power, but it had failed. As it scuttled back to the city to await it's punishment, it glanced briefly at the heavens, noticing six falling stars. It paused to contemplate this, and wondered briefly if it should inform it's Lord. Doing a movement that resembled a shrug, it moved along. After all it thought, what harm could six falling star's do ? Water's Awakening 30 minutes after Summoning at Temple of Time As the comets rained down to the island, one began to deviate from the flight plan. The blue comet slowly began to arc towards the beach, crashing into the island shore with a explosion. For a brief moment, the air was quite. Suddenly, a grey armored hand reached up towards the craters edges, using it to pull herself up. The blue and grey armored figure paused briefly for a moment, and began to look around questioningly. She pulled herself up completely and attempted to take a step forward, only to feel a sudden weakness and collapse back onto the beach. Picking herself back up, she managed to overcome it and took a step when her foot clanged against a metallic object in the sand. Picking it up, she realized it was a mask, exquisitely carved with two horizontal slashes on it's sides resembling gills, as well as angular shaped eye holes. As she held it, a name floated from the deeps of her memory. Gali, that was her name and she put on the mask, gasping as she felt the raw energy of water rush through her body. As she grinned from the power, she noticed an incredibly well crafted trident in front of her. She picked it up, and aiming it at a rock, concentrated. As she did, an jet of water blasted out and shattered the boulder. She grinned, when the incoming tide brushed against her feet, grabbing her attention. Turning, she noticed the deep blue of the ocean, and saw lights deep beneath the surface. Approaching it, she began to walk deeper into the water, and noticed that her trident suddenly changed into a what resembled harpoon and a pair of flipper's, resembling shark fin's. As she wandered deeper into the water, she didn't notice the eyes watching her from the darkness. There was a chuckle of dark laughter, and the crimson eyes faded back into the shadows. Trivia * Gali's awakening was written first because she is Solacesix favorite gen 2 set. * When writing this Solacesix tried to keep the style of the toa's awakening from the Tale of the Toa novel released in gen 1